Hannah Montana
Localizaciones *Malibu *Crowley Corners Entretenimiento 'Canales de TV' 'Comerciales' 'Programas TV' *Singing with the stars. *America's Got Talent. *The Teen Court, programa que involucra a adolescentes a juicio por causar dolor o humillación a los demás. *Mack and Mickey Show, talkshow. *Gotcha, programa en el que se hacen bromas a las celebridades. *The Tonight Show *Good Morning America *Duncan Keats, programa de cocina. 'Peliculas/Series TV' *Zombie High, serie protagonizada por Jake Ryan. *Teen BigFoot, pelicula protagonizada por Jake Ryan. *Teen Gladiators and the Sword of Fire, pelicula protagonizada por Jake Ryan y Marissa Hughes. *Roger Buck: Intergalactic Bounty Hunter, pelicula protagonizada por Jake Ryan y Mikayla. *Indiana Joanie, protagonizada por Hannah Montana. Revistas *BonChic, revista de celebridades (anteriormente Oswald era uno de los reporteros) 'Videojuegos' 'Famosos' *'Hannah Montana: '''cantante de pop adolescente. *Mikayla: cantante adolescente de pop similar a Hannah pero mucho menos exitosa. Su canción más famosa es "If cupid had a heart". *Jake Ryan: actor de televisión y cine con quien Miley tuvo una relación inestable. *Traci van Hoorn: cantante y mejor amiga de Hannah Montana. *'Colin Lasitter:' presentador de un talkshow. *'Guillermo Montoya:' según Oliver, uno de los mejores jugadores de tenis del mundo. *'Joey Vitolo:' famoso ex-jugador de baseball y dueño del restaurante italiano Vitolo's en Pasadena. *'Austin Rain:' jóven cantante de country que colabora en una canción con Hannah Montana. *'Marissa Hughes:' actriz que aparece junto a Jake Ryan en la película ''Teen Gladiators and the Sword of Fire. *'Barney Bittman:' critico de celebridades. *'Shawn Nahnah:' bailarin profesional. *'Dj Gary Green:' ex dj de K-Teen Radio. 'Personajes principales' Miley-Stewart-Season-4-hannah-montana-24547934-346-474.jpg|'Miley Stewart'|link=http://es.dcspain.wikia.com/wiki/Miley_Stewart Png emily osment by soofselenatica-d5cmti4.png|'Lilly Truscott'|link=http://es.dcspain.wikia.com/wiki/Lilly_Truscott Par-de-reyes-edad-voten-333067.jpg|'Oliver Oken'|link=http://es.dcspain.wikia.com/wiki/Oliver_Oken Jackson.jpg|'Jackson Stewart'|link=http://es.dcspain.wikia.com/wiki/Jackson_Stewart Robby Stewart.jpg|'Robbie Ray Stewart'|link=http://es.dcspain.wikia.com/wiki/Robbie_Ray_Stewart MoisesArias.jpg|'Rico Suave'|link=http://es.dcspain.wikia.com/wiki/Rico_Suave 'Personajes recurrentes' *'Amber Addison:' es la chica más rica y popular del colegio, y la mejor amiga de Ashley. *'Ashley Dewitt:' diva escolar y mejor amiga de Amber. *'Jesse Roy :' miembro de la banda que acompaña a Miley y su actual novio. *'Joannie Palumbo:' rival de Lilly desde segundo grado, aunque después se convierten en grandes amigas. *'Mr.Dontzig:' vecino obeso de los Stewart y rival de Robbie y Jackson, con quienes suele discutir constantemente. *'Roxy Roker:' guardaespaldas personal de Miley/Hannah y niñera de los Stewart. *'Sarah York:' compañera de Miley y Lilly del instituto. *'Susan Stewart:' fue la mujer de Robbie y madre fallecida de Jackson y Miley. *'Familia Stewart:' familia paterna de Miley. 'Otros personajes' *'Kenneth Truscott:' a pesar de estar separado de su mujer, suele pasar tiempo con Lilly ya que vive a una hora de ella. Le gustan los panecillos, es susceptible a las lesiones en la espalda y come helado a pesar de ser intolerante a la lactosa. Trabaja como contable. *'Heather Truscott:' es la madre de Lilly. Es un poco estirada y fría pero se muestra cariñosa con Lilly, de hecho se negó a trasladarse a Altanta por trabajo porque sabia que lo mejor para su hija era quedarse en California. Una vez fue a una cita con Robbie, pero quedaron como amigos ya que él se negó a pagar la cena. *'Travis Brody: amigo de la infancia de Miley quien más tarde se convierte en su novio, aunque la relación no dura ya que ella debe volver a Malibu. Vive en Crowley Corners. *'Trey Harris: romance de Miley cuyos padres no la aceptaron por ser una chica de pueblo. *'Lorelai Hershey: antiguo romance de Robbie. Vive en Crowley Corners. *'Alison Graham: 'ex-novia de Jackson. *'Vita Williams: 'publicista de Hannah Montana. *'Teresa Suave: prima de Rico. *'Heather Devivo:' competidora de skate y rival de Lilly. *'Nancy Oken:' es la madre de Oliver Oken. A veces exagera su lado masculino, por ejemplo usando voz de hombre cuando se enfada o como cuando tiró por el retrete el pez muerto de Oliver. Trabajaba como oficial de seguridad y policia pero fue ascendida a detective.